Megalisa master
Hi, I am megalisa and im a timelord. Yeah, we meant to be dead except for the doctor but dad survived and then met mom and they met evie and daring charming, and after a while, dad, whos the master, asked mom to marry him, around that time, mom was pregnant with me and my annoying twin brother Baxter. Mom is also a timelord and told us her and the master was a like a love cycle, meeting, dating, marrying and then us. I am 11 years old in human years but I am 111 in timelord years, and so is baxter (though he hates it) and mom and dad teaches us how to time travel in their tardis, and to save the world, (though the doctor does it half the time.) and my best friend, darcy charming, daughter of evie and daring, always comes with us and so does evie and daring, to make sure shes safe. Personality Hobby's I quite like reading books, though half the time I prefer history books, WW2 comes to mind, and Just because Baxter and I are twins, does not mean we are like each other, in fact, he teases me half the time, (though half the time, I admit I start it, and we forgive each other.) Looks I have moms dark brown hair and dads light brown hair at the top, making me look like Jaden from Yu-GI-Oh GX a little and I have both mom and dads hazel brown eyes but I might look different when I regenerate if I ever die. Relationships Dad/The master: Me and dad seem to get along, he takes me to football a lot and I try to be interested for his sake since people since people still think he is mad when he is not, he is the best dad ever and I love him. Mom/Megan: I get along with mom, she always listening to me when I need to tell her something, like girl problems and when people bully me, she understands, though the homework reminding is the worst part, seriously, why do we need homework? Baxter/twin brother: Ok, let me get something straight, just because we twins, does not mean we like each other, we are both different. Different styles, but we may fight and tease each other, but we are close. When it comes to going on adventures, we both know we have to stick together and save each other when needed. Darcy charming/best friend: Darcy helps me and Baxter blend in like normal humans, which we need cause we really don't know how humans act, and she is always there for me. We also go on adventures a lot with her, and she sticks up for me when I am bullied, she is the friend you would want as a best friend. Maser master/little sister: I get along fine with my little sister, even if she's a time of pain, she loves coming to concerts with me and Darcy and I taught her how to draw a lot and I gave her my old light purple camera due to me getting a new one and taught her how to use it, and I got her some headphones cause she loves music. Appearance Normal I wear a light purple long sleeved shirt with a short black jacket layered on the top and I wear a light mixture of dark blue skirt and I wear black boots I love and I have my hair tied into 2 plaits. MORE OUTFITS TO BE ADDED... Adventures ADVENTURES COMING SOON! Photos Megalisa.png|normal look designs 001.JPG|look made on game. designs 027.JPG|look made on game designs 069.JPG|new look made on game, princess look designs 079.JPG|new look for adventure to be (made on game) designs 082.JPG|new look (made in game) designs 086.JPG|new look (made in game) designs 089.JPG|another princess look for another adventure (made in game)